marveldcfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
John Jones
John Jones (born as J'onn J'onzz) also known as Martian Manhunter was a super-powered alien from the planet Mars, who worked in Metropolis at the Metropolis Police Department and was a member of the Justice League. Biography Early life Powers and Abilities Powers Martian Manhunter's powers and abilities were common to members of his race, the Martians. Telepathy: The Martian Manhunter was considered one of the most powerful telepath's on the planet, and was considered one of the strongest telepathic beings in the Universe. He was able to read the mind of any human with little difficulty, the only minds that caused him trouble were others who possessed telepathy or unstable minds. He could read their subconscious mind as well. He could scan the mind of every person on Earth within a matter of moments. He could read a mind over great distances. This telepathy extended to distances as far away as the moon, since it was known that the Martian Manhunter could communicate with Earth with his telepathy. It was not known whether or not there was any limit to the number of people he could be attuned to or whether there were any special requirements to being attuned to him. In addition to reading minds, the Martian Manhunter was a multitude of other telepathic capabilities, one of which allowed him to reprogram the mind of a subject into believing whatever he wanted them to. He could use this ability to help subjects forget things that he did not want them to remember as well as set up post-hypnotic suggestions. *''Illusions'' *''Induce Sleep'' *''Possession'' *''Mind Scans'' *''Mind Wipes'' *''Astral Projection'' *''Mental Shield: He could prevent other telepaths from reading his mind. He could expand this ability and shield other people from telepathy. *Mind Control: The Martian Manhunter could also control other beings minds. Unstable minds were the only minds he had some trouble controlling. *Thought Sensing: The Manhunter could use the mental signature of a being to track it and can detect lifeforms by their empathic as well as telepathic signatures. He could detect whether a being was intelligent and could communicate with it emphatically if it did not have a communication driven frame of reference for normal telepathy to function with. He could also detect various states of mind from anywhere in the world. *Telepathic Relay: Other wise known as a telepathic link. The Manhunter was able to use his telepathic prowess as a relay station for a group of minds, who could then "speak" to each other through him. This relaying ability was limited to the same range as the Manhunters normal telepathic range. '''Shape-Shifting': The Manhunter had the ability to shape-shift. He was able to control the molecular structure of his body's bio-polymer and make it resemble anything he wanted. He could form clothing and weapons with non-moving or non-functioning parts. There were no limits as to the number of people the Manhunter could imitate and stood in as a double for many famous people. His ability to imitate people and their mannerisms stood him in good stead for his disguises. He was also able to change colors. Invisibility: The Manhunter can cause the bio-polymers in his body to lose their ability to reflect light, rendering the Manhunter invisible to normal light and human sight. With more increased concentration, he can render himself completely invisible along the electromagnetic spectrum, including the infrared and the ultraviolet ranges of the spectrum. This invisibility does not affect every other sense and he could still be detected by touch. Superhuman Strength: The Martian Manhunter is one of the strongest beings on the planet. The Martian's superhuman strength comes from his plasmorphic structure formed from immensely long and complex molecular chains,needed augmented with his psionic and telekinetic abilities allowing him to lift incredible weights without these weights crumbling under the stress. The Martian has been seen lifting tankers out of the ocean for vast distances, stalemating powerhouses like Superman, and he has even helped tow the moon and objects as large as the Earth itself together with Superman. J'onn's strength is great enough to the point that he has drawn blood from beings as durable as Kryptonians such as Supergirl by his punches alone. By modifying the density of these bio-polymers, the Manhunter can make himself stronger by forcing the polymers into tighter bundles. While at a rest state the limits of his strength are unknown, the Manhunter can lift 100 tons without much effort. He is nearly as powerful as the likes of Superman when concentrating his bio-polymers to their full capabilities. Superhuman Durability: The bio-morphic structure of the Manhunter's body allows him to absorb almost all kinetic energies such as high caliber-bullets, shrapnel, or flying debris easily. He can harden his bio-polymers by rebinding them and increase his durability to the point where he is nearly on par with Superman. Along with his nigh-invulnerability, his shape shifting makes him even more difficult to harm. Hazardous environments practically do not affect the Martian Manhunter. He has proven to be immune to all known human diseases, but no experimentation has been done to see what more advanced viruses such as ebola or anthrax might have. Regeneration: The Martian Manhunter has shown amazing regenerative abilities. His regenerative abilities are so great that he has been able to completely regenerate from nothing but his severed hand, regenerate in moments from nothing than a puddle of green liquid and other moments, having his head cut off, and he has shown total control over his molecular structure. *'Superhuman Endurance': J'onn's endurance is just as formidable as his strength or invulnerability. He can operate under extreme conditions for an indeterminate period of time without showing signs of fatigue. The exact range of this power is unknown. Flight: The Martian Manhunter flew by manipulation of gravitons (a subatomic particle associated with the force of gravity), manipulation of magnetic fields and control of his absolute molecular movement (a telekinetic effect).needed These combined to give him the ability to fly great distances with little fatigue and at great speed. He was able to fly at Mach 10 speeds (7690 mph) in the Earth's atmosphere. Speeds faster than that caused great environmental damage and are avoided unless absolutely necessary. His bio-polymorphic skin and overall toughness made these speeds bearable and caused him no injury. The Manhunter was also able to fly in space with no difficulty, and in space he could fly at speeds that allowed him to keep up with the likes of Superman. J'onn could therefore fly at speeds exceeding the escape velocity of earth (7 miles per second) under his own power. Superhuman Speed: Either through flight or natural movement, the Martian Manhunter can maintain speed and reflexes far in excess to that of even most superhumans. Like the power of flight, this is accomplished by manipulating the magnetic fields of energy surrounding his body, as well as ambient gravitational particles.needed Traditionally, J'onn only uses his superhuman speed while flying. He has admitted that he is not as fast as Superman but this can be argued as he has shown speed feats that is nearly at Superman's level, such as the speed necessary to fly around the earth destroying multiple targets around the planet in seconds and managed to also save Kyle Rayner in the end. He can process thoughts, move, and react at super speed. J'on has also demonstarted that he is fast enough to comfortably catch bullets and other propelled projectiles. Abilities References Category:Males Category:Martians Category:Justice League members Category:Manhunters